winterwatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Book:Anthology of Necromantic Practices
Preface Let it be known to the reader that the author and any subsequent editor of this book did not partake at any level in the activities described within the following pages. This volume is merely an anthology of methods employed by the heathen wizards of old to reanimate the corpses of the long dead; not a collection of claimed experimentations. The wizards' techniques involved such illegal and immoral activities as graverobbing, body snatching, defilement and destruction of corpses, necrophilia, and many other atrocities. One will understand that the purpose of the book is not to motivate the reader to commit any of these crimes, but to sate the appetency of those who seek after lost and obscure arcane knowledge. In any case, the contents of this book are intended to those with at least a mind for the arts of magic, but are also reserved to the few with a strong heart. Introduction The purposes of Necromancy Necromancy during the Ages Of Kingless Men :Necromancers of the Vervassian people :Necromancers of the Aeduen people :Necromancers of the Avien people Necromancy during the First empire :The Necromancers of Ioxinios :The Augurs of Iritia ::The First Order ::The Second Order :Necromancy in the service of the Theocracy ::The Ash Brotherhood :Necromancy in the Empire Introduction Introduction The practice of necromancy, or the obscure branch of magic concerned with the reanimation of corpses for various purposes, were once considered a great talent by the heathen people of old. During the centuries preceding the founding of our Empire, skilled necromancers were indeed highly esteemed individuals among their respective society, and the arts of necromancy had a considerable impact on the development of civilization. Corpse raisers were employed by the ruling caste to reanimate the dead to gather information or to build regiments of undying and unyielding soldiers. Nocramncy found its way into almost every aspect of life. From It populated the mythologies and folklore of the people. Skilled necromancers were often portrayed as wise and skilled individuals, and were favorites of myths and legend. In many cultures, necromancers were considered of the highest order of people and were oftentimes found in the ranking members of the priest caste, which, at these times, exerted both great power and great influence. During these heathen years, the arts of necromancy were studied and honed unto a point were they had surpass almost any other form of magic study. The founding of the Empire unveiled the true underlying immorality of necromancy and eventually brought about the end of the practices. Necromancy is now perceived as nothing less than an affront to everything good and decent and is severely outlawed in most regions of the world. Most people accused of having partaken in necromantic activities are executed without trial. The mere act of graverobbing, which lies at the very foundation of necromancy, is punishable by life imprisonment. Although morally impossible to condone, necromantic practices make for an excellent subject of study. No scholar concerned with the understanding of magic can deny the sheer complexity of the methods utilized by the old corpse raisers. In fact, necromancy is easily the most convoluted application of magic known to man. It combines almost every major discipline of magic, from illusion to alchemy, to come its purposes. The first recorded instances of corpses raising can be attributed to the Vervessian tribes of the Old World. The culminating point of necromancy occurred during the ascendancy of the Aeduenic rule over the Old World. The fall of necromancy came with the establishment of the Second Empire, which outlawed tampering of buried corpses. Category:Unfinished book